


but in my dreams we're still runnin' through the yard (podfic)

by yeswayappianway



Series: queer robins podfics [1]
Category: Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: but in my dreams we're still runnin' through the yard, by defcontwoSummary from original fic:Their bodies grew faster than their hearts and here they are with what's left of the in between.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: queer robins podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	but in my dreams we're still runnin' through the yard (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but in my dreams we're still runnin' through the yard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029159) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> huge thanks to defcontwo for having blanket permission and also for writing this fic (and many others tbh), which i love very much
> 
> i decided all at once that i wanted to do several long podfic projects, and i was really eager to start them but i didn't actually have the time i wanted, so i figured, hey, i'll record some shorter fic that i love, and now here we are
> 
> music used is The Suburbs, by Arcade Fire

but in my dreams we're still runnin' through the yard _(with music)_ \- 28:34 - 25.57 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vz7rmfvu74ijnaz/but%20in%20my%20dreams%20we%27re%20still%20runnin%27%20through%20the%20yard%20%28music%29%20by%20defcontwo.mp3?dl=0)

> freetalk begins at 22:01 and outtakes/swears begin at 28:19

but in my dreams we're still runnin' through the yard _(without music)_ \- 27:16 - 20.83 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6ff333kogivma47/but%20in%20my%20dreams%20we%27re%20still%20runnin%27%20through%20the%20yard%20%28no%20music%29%20by%20defcontwo.mp3?dl=0)

> freetalk begins at 21:04 and outtakes/swears begin at 27:00

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
